Pearl Fey Ace Attorney
by triviatrap1982
Summary: Pearl has left the Kurain village to become an Ace Attorney. Though the older medium must now deal with the thing most hardest thing on earth...trying to get a not guilty verdict in the face of the odds!
1. Turnabout Classroom Trial 1-1

Pearl Fey Ace Attorney: Turnabout Classroom Trial 1-1

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own Phoenix Wright (or any of the Ace Attorney Games). They're owned by Capcom.

**NOTES: **This is the first time I am going to attempt to do a Phoenix Wright story. However, I decided to take a different tactic. This is based after Trials and Tribulations, but somewhere inside of Apollo Justice. I was wondering what was going with Pearl during this time. Hopefully this is one good acceptable timeline. However, in Ace Attorney fashion...the first couple of chapters will be exactly in the District 3 court room. Also...I am kinda forced to use OC's for the victim, the killer, witnesses, etc. There will be some references however. Also bold font is for date and places, and Italics are to show the start of testimony.

**September 17 District Court #3:****Defendant's Lobby**

Pearl Fey was very nervous. She had grown up being exactly like her older cousin Mia. However, she was very conservatively dressed. She wore a blue blazer, a knee-length skirt, and a shirt/tie combination. Though her tie was a black bow-tie. She was very nervous indeed. MIles Edgeworth...who had the misfortune of prosecuting Maya years ago...was her mentor. He left the office to become a defense attorney. Well...he's definately a formidable opponent. However, a plain black suit and tie was something he's grown accustomed to. He took in Pearl as an understudy, which made Franziska von Karma very irritated on end. Still, this was her first case.

"Don't be nervous," Edgeworth said, "You'll be like a wounded deer to the wolves."

"I'm sorry," Pearl said, looking down sadly, "I just can't help it."

"Your emotions will get your client a guilty verdict," he recalled.

"Though...who's our client?" Pearl asked.

"Hey...I'm going to be hanged aren't I?" the defendant asked.

"No, not if we can help it!" Pearl declared.

"You're very optimistic..." she said looking down.

"Ah, Miss Peach...this will be handled by the rookie," Edgeworth said.

Pearl recoiled. It was her best friend Georgia Peach. After the sordid affair of Morgan trying to get Maya killed, and arrested...she attended a proper school. However, Edgeworth also was her guardian, as Maya was uncomfortable for a then pre-teen cousin to be alone. It has worked out, and Edgeworth still believes that he's got a debt to pay. Though it just got bigger, since he has to give a steady pay check. Pearl brushed aside her hair. She let it drop down into a long ponytail. She also kept her Magatama on her just in case. The bailiff called in everybody for the trial.

"Miss Peach, don't worry...your life is safely in our hands," Edgeworth said.

"Okay...see you then..." She said.

"Is your friend always like this?" he asked.

"Only when things seem at their lowest point," Pearl answered.

"Let's go before we be found in contempt."

**September 17 District Court #3**

The gallery was murmuring about exactly what was going on. This trial was sensational. Edgeworth had a few words of wisdom for Pearl...but decided to use it at the right times. While Georgia is a two years younger than Pearl, she's attending Ivy University's Literature program. She argued with her boyfriend over a girl who tried to break the up. However, she left to cool her jets, and found her boyfriend dead in the middle of the common area. The Judge came in and he banged the gavel. He was bald, and had a very long, white, triangle-shaped beard.

"Order! Court is now in session!" The judge declared. "Is the defense ready?"

"The D-Defense is ready," Pearl said nervously.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little excited," she answered.

"It's to be expected from a rookie," the judge said. "Is the prosecution ready?"

"The prosecution is ready," the bald...yet have long hair...Winston Payne

"Okay, should we review the case?" the judge asked.

"Yes," Payne said, "he defendant was found in the common area of Ivy University with the defendant over him."

'I remember hearing the murder weapon was piano wire,' Pearl thought. 'That's pretty powerful if you wanted to strangle somebody...not leave useable prints...and it's ultra thin.'

"We have the crime photo here of the body in question, and the piano wire found at the scene," Payne said.

"Of course, it will be admitted into evidence," he said.

"We also have the autopsy report that said he was killed by strangulation," Payne continued.

"The time of death was between 12:00 noon, and 12:45 p.m. right?" Pear asked.

"That's right young lady," he said.

The judge nodded and accepted the Autopsy report. Edgeworth nodded, he saw a few of them, but hated to receive them. He looked it over, and things definitely will have seemed a lot. The victim's name was Wiley Rockman. He was a very attractive guy who loved to wear a leather Jacket, white t-shirt, and baggy blue jeans. Georgia had fallen in love with him when he first helped her in one of her classes, Chemistry. There was one other girl...who wanted him, and was doing some scheming. However...the judge then goes to Payne.

"Are you ready to present your first witness?" the judge asked.

"Yes, we call Ema Skye to the stand!" Payne declared.

"Oh boy..." Pearl said with her stomach sinking in.

"Keep your cool...he's not known as 'the Rookie Killer' for nothing," Edgeworth warned.

The bailiff brought Ema to the stand. She was a detective, however...she wore a white lab coat. Her thing is being scientific. Though...she failed her exam to join up with the forensics department, despite studying in Europe after fiasco with her sister, Lana...and the now departed Damon Gant. She looked at the well, and she was very surprised. Edgeworth as a defense attorney, with his rookie. She also knew Winston Payne.

"The witness will state the name and occupation," Payne said blandly.

"I'm Ema Skye, and I'm a detective at the precinct for District 3," she answered.

"What did you yield in your investigation?" Payne asked.

"Well, we found the defendant over the body...straddled over the victim," Ema started.

'Wait a minute...my client found the body at about 12:45, so Ema couldn't have gotten there _that _quickly,' Pearl thought.

"We have interviewed the witnesses who said they heard her screaming." Ema said.

"That would be natural if she found the body on her own...cold dead," Edgeworth interjected.

"Also, wasn't there panic from the other students at the scene as well?" Pearl asked.

"Yes, they were too shaken," Ema asked.

Mr Payne...start the testimony.

_Ema Skye Testimony:__What we found on the crime scene._

"Well...we burst through the door after receiving a call," Ema started. "We found the victim faced down, with Piano Wire unfurled."

"Go on," Payne said.

"The defendant was very hysterical," she continued. "That obviously makes her the killer."

The judge Nodded, but he wanted to ask more questions.

"When exactly did you get the call?" the judge asked.

"We got it about 12:30 p.m." she answered.

Pearl played through the testimony and knew there was a contradiction somewhere. Edgeworth knew it as well. He told her this would be the time to press any statements that didn't make sense. He also told her to be careful, in not presenting wrong evidence at the wrong time. She will be penalized, and it would hurt. He also warned her not to bluff. She nodded and she started the cross examination...there was one statement she wanted to press, and it was the fourth one.

"HOLD IT!" Pearl demanded. "What makes you certain that Miss Peach is the real killer?"

'Ah nice play...she'll have to go to the court records however,' Edgeworth said.

"Well, we did find her over the body with piano wire," Ema said.

"If that's true, then you know that her prints are near _impossible _to lift," Pearl countered.

"That's true..." Ema said, getting ticked...and was ready to go on a snack binge.

"Also, my client found the body at 12:45 at exactly the time you burst in...where would she been in those 45 minutes?"

"She easily could have gotten the wire by then...it's not really hard to get," Ema countered.

"That's right, in fact she could have the key to the music department!" Payne tried to pile on.

"Not so," Pearl warned, "if she had the key to the music department...which wasn't found on her person...then she'd been in worse trouble."

"Ack! That's right!"

"Oh...but we did find this paper with the time to meet at 12:30 on her at the time," Ema said.

"We'll admit this into evidence," The judge said.

Pearl shook her head, she knew something wasn't right. She knew that Georgia was very much in public. Also...she never went to the common area of Ivy University unless she absolutely had to...for example going to classes. Something wasn't right. She decided she had to check something out. Thankfully, she had Miss Peach's day planner for that day...the last Friday. That was when she had completed her finals for the week. That was admitted into evidence on Pearl's request. She also knew that Wiley argued with her about a half-hour earlier. She needed to prove it.

"Okay...will the witness testify to the timing of the incident?" Payne asked.

"I definitely will!" Ema said...as the note was already admitted into evidence. Of course...the print was on it as Georgia _had _to read the letter.

"Alright, the stand is all yours," The judge said.

_Ema Skye Testimony: Timing of meeting. _

"You see...we determined that she was there at between 12:00 noon and 12:05 that afternoon," Ema started, "They had a very bad argument."

"As expected...as sometimes my wife and I do so as well," Payne interjected.

"She obviously was mad at him..." she continued. "Then...when his back was turned, she took the faithful opportunity."

The judge shook his head. "It's pretty troubling...espcially in young love."

'Yeah...back in your day when you had to have one foot on the floor,' Pear thought.

"MISS FEY! YOU WILL REFRAIN FROM INSULTING MY AGE!" The judge boomed...

"ACK! SORRY YOUR HONOR!" Pearl apologized.

"Anyway, your cross-examination!" The judge said.

"Check the court record, you'll see what you'll need," Edgeworth encouraged.

Pearl checked the record, and the date book...there was a huge contradiction. The _only _time that she could have met with Wiley was between 10:30 and 11:30 a.m. after he finals were up. She also ran back to her dorm to cool off and do art work. She also knew the note was a faker, since Georgia's handwriting wasn't the best...so she used script lettering, and it was readable. The note was in perfect cursive. She decided she'd take a risk and present the date book.

"OBJECTION!" Pearl roared, pointing her finger. She stumbled on something. "Miss Skye...did you read the date book?"

"Yes we read all of it," Ema said assuredly.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Payne said.

"Well...there was _only _one time where the defendant and the victim could have met," Pearl said, "it was between 10:30 and 11:30...the time between her finals!"

"But the note said to meet at the commons at 12:00," Payne said.

"I know...however...Georgia has seen her boyfriend's handwriting...and it's just as bad as hers," Pearl said.

"What do you mean...?" the judge said.

"I had a love letter submitted to the court just in case...if you can read the chicken scratch..." Pearl said uneasy.

"Oh my..." the judge said shaking his head, "what were they teaching these fourth graders these days...?"

"Again...what's the relevance?" Payne asked.

"It contradicts the note...after all...he knew her routine, and wouldn't break it," Pearl said confidently.

"I have news for you," Payne said, playing his mind games. "It matters not, she could have killed him then and staged it to look like she found it."

'Can the judge hit baldy upside the head?' Pearl thought.

"Actually..." Ema started, "though it's possible, we checked the floor for trails...even using Luminol on the entire floor...there are no blood traces."

"That actually would be impossible," Pearl then said. "She's not physically able to carry a guy that's 6'3 and 200 pounds!"

"That is very true...now then...is there anything else?" the judge said.

"Not with this witness," Winston said.

"Let me guess..." Pearl said, rather annoyed, "you have a 'decisive' witness?"

Payne looked like he was going to faint on the floor. However he was found out...that didn't stop him at all. In fact he was going to bring in the girl who was trying to take Wiley in the first place! He Though, Pearl was on her guard. She had heard stories of Mia so many times from Mr. Edgeworth that she knew she couldn't take things for granted. Though...there was one thing bothering her...it was that girl who was being called as a witness.

"I will go and check something really quickly," Edgeworth said.

"Try to come back before the end of recess," she said.

"I will...if not...remember to check the court record."

Of course, Pearl looked over the crime photo...and something wasn't right. There would have been a red mark on the victim's neck...well with black and white film...there would be a black mark. It was there. There also was something not right about it. She had to trouble about it. Little did she know that little thing may end up helping her cause. Still, when the judge declared recess, for 30 minutes...she went into the Defense Lobby. Georgia looked twice as down as ever. If the girl was this low, she'd win limbo contests. Pearl figured out who did it, now she needed to prove it. She was stopped by Ema, who handed over witness testimony to her. Winston rejected it thinking it wasn't relevant. She looked over, and she saw a lot of people confirmed that Georgia did cross into the commons, as it was the only way back to talk to a professor...but also she was the only one there because it wasn't anybody there. This had ended up being a hot mess.

To be continued...


	2. Turnabout Classroom Trial 1-2

Pearl Fey Ace Attorney: Turnabout Classroom Trial 1-2

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney (or any later games after). They're owned by Capcom.

**Notes: **Places will be in and dates will be in **bold **font, and Testimony will be in _italics _font.

The bailiff called Pearl and Georgia back into the court room. Pearl sighed, and Edgeworth wasn't back from the basement yet. It felt like something was going to go down majorly. Edgeworth came back, and he found some files on the witness. Summer Storm, there was something about her that was off. She had a skinny-strapped dress, with her boobs hanging out. Of course, the get sympathy with the judge, and Payne. It wasn't that Pearl was jealous...she was very well-endowed like Mia. It was just, she was a bit more modest in public when it came to that...or...she might end up wanting to come out of her shell. Of course, a random girl came and stopped her.

"Hey...I have to give this to you," she said.

"Did you take it to the police?" Pearl asked.

"Yes...Detective Sgt. Gumshoe was adamant about it," she answered.

"This...is what was bothering me," Pearl said, as she went in with the evidence. Of course, Payne thought it was unimportant.

**September 17 District Court #3**

The crowd was in an excited frenzy, as Edgeworth reviewed the evidence...a butterfly pin. However, that was the connection to the picture. She had to prove exactly _how _it is connected. Edgeworth had a case from about a year ago, in the PW-3 case...it was a copycat poisoning case that a kid was killed. Though, this was a few months ago...somewhere in Encino. Of course, Pearl knew that she needed solid evidence. She decided to take some risks...even though she may well be penalized. From here the Judge pounded the gavel.

"The case against Georgia Peach is in session," The judge said. "Mr. Payne...who exactly is your 'decisive witness'?"

"I do..." Payne said uneasy.

"Mr. Payne," Pearl started, "you've looked like you seen the ghost of Mia Fey."

Payne really didn't want that to happen, but he had to press on. His reputation as the rookie killer was at stake. He called Summer to the stand. Predictably, as Pearl knew, this girl was already about to get sympathy from the crowd. She was stone faced as the crowd went a little crazy and talked about how beautiful she was. Her dress was a perfect pin, form-fitting, and showed off...well, serious cleavage.

"Oh...the witness will state her name and occupation," Mr. Payne said.

"I'm Summer Storm, and I'm a student at Ivy University...in the Music department..." she stated.

"There's no need to be nervous," Payne said, if he was lifted by helium.

"If the defense attorney is rough she'll be punished."

'No way!' Pearl thought. 'put your bone away gentlemen!'

"Well, it seems the judge, and Mr. Payne are taken with her...outer beauty," Edgeworth said.

"Yeah...and it's going to make it that much more harder," Pearl said...unaware of her double-endendre.

"Ms. Storm," Payne started. "where exactly were you during the time of the murder?"

"Oh! I was in the cafeteria!" she remembered...somewhat.

"Yes, but you were there between 12:00 noon, and 12:45?" Pearl asked.

"Yes, it was lunch time...and finals take a lot out of a student," she said sweetly.

'I find it odd,' Pearl thought. 'She won't go _near _the cafeteria...espcially around Wesley Stickler...'

"I really feel sorry, for Georgia...she's so jealous..." She said winking to the judge...and to Mr. Payne.

They decided to allow her to testify. Though...Georgia wasn't the jealous type. In fact, she's the direct opposite! Pearl decided she had to press the entire testimony to be able to get some information. She also noticed that she rubbed the back of her neck, like it was hurting. There weren't any marks on her, but still it was troubling. She radiated an aura of false innocence. Pearl didn't find things funny at all. She didn't buy the act. She was going to put this to an end...today.

_Summer Storm Testimony: Georgia's Jealousy. _

"Well...Georgia...while well inentioned...has a temper," she started. "I saw her lose it once."

"That must have been frightening," Payne retorted.

"Anyway...the poor guy was scared of her..." she continued. "I'm not surprised she harmed the poor thing."

"Well...that truly is a trying experience," the judge said. "Ms. Fey...you may cross-examine but...if you badger the witness, you're getting punished!"

'I don't have any evidence to the contrary to her testimony...but I will have to play it cool,' Pearl thought.

"Okay," Pearl started, "What do you mean by 'well intentioned'?" Pearl started.

"She gets good grades, and she is friendly...she has a scary temper," Summer answered.

"Did she udder anything that is...well...incriminating?" Payne asked.

"Yes, she stated bluntly she'd kill him!" she answered, in fake shock.

"I'm not so sure," Pearl said. "After all...everybody has said they'd kill somebody...it take's a select few to actually do it."

"That's right," Edgeworth added, "it's human psychology after all."

"Plus it's not like she gave him any loving anyway..." she said out of hand.

'That's not relevant, so won't have it added to testimony...' Pearl thought.

"Ms. Fey...was that outburst relevant?" the Judge asked.

"Not relevant," Pearl said, "I want the witness to testify to what she only saw."

The judge agreed and gently warned her to do so. He allowed her to continue her cross-examination. However, she got nothing from that. She'll have to go on and press on the second statement.

"Okay, I saw her lose it once," Summer continued.

"HOLD IT!" Pearl ordered. "When did you witness this blow-up, and where?"

"Just yesterday, at 10:30 in the morning," she answered swiftly.

"Really...how was her mood...human nature is to be annoyed if something happened bad right?" Pearl asked.

"That's true...but they were making bad music together..." she stated.

Pearl looked in the date book, and looked to see what happened before then. The only thing that happened were finals. Though...that statement did intrigue her, and she wanted to press on that. She made a very serious flaw. She looked to the Judge who wondered exactly _what _she was so happy about. She looked to the judge who saw her very troubled.

"Ms. Fey...what is it."

"I want her statement of them making bad music added to the testimony," Pearl said.

"I'll allow it," The judge said.

"We also found this at the scene," Payne said, it was the music room key.

"It'll be added to the record," the judge nodded.

"Well...as I was saying," Summer said, "They were making bad music together."

"HOLD IT!" Pearl ordered again. "What do you mean by 'making bad music together'?"

"They made out in the music room that day," she started.

"That's a contradiction," Pearl said boldly.

"Show evidence!" Payne insisted.

"That's right...if you are wrong..." The judge started.

"The evidence, is the Date Planner," Pearl said, presenting it.

'She has balls...but is it relevant,' Edgeworth thought.

"How is it relevant?" The judge pressed.

"There were finals last friday...also Georgia...she _isn't _in the music program, and _doesn't _have a reason to go there," Pearl reminded.

The judge nodded. That was one fact that was universal, there were finals that day, and everybody had to be there _before _8:00 in the morning. This also meant that there is some doubt against Summer. Payne tried to object saying that was irrelavant...however, Pearl reminded him that Georgia would have had to walk all the way to Beethoven Hall to do what Summer was accusing of. Pearl also was wondering if Summer was lying.

"I'm going to ask straight up...did you see the murder happen?" Pearl asked.

"No! I haven't seen such a brutal act in my life!" she shrieked, and started to sweat.

"WHY ARE YOU BADGERING THE WITNESS?!" Payne demanded.

'This whiny pain in the ass!' Pearl thought.

"Don't lose your cool," Edgeworth said. "Use logic...how can Georgia be in two places at once?"

"Of course..." Pearl said regaining her composure. "Payne...we did stipulate she had to testify to what she _saw _and not what she _thought _she saw."

"That's true...what makes you think she saw something..." the judge asked.

"If my client was in the commons...then the witness should have been able to see since it's a central hub," Pear said. "Even if she didn't...the defendant still couldn't have been in the commons at the time.

"What are you getting at?" The judge asked.

"I'm accusing Summer Storm of murder!" Pearl declared pointing her finger dead at her.

This caused the crowd to go against Pearl. She figured out Summer did it...but also had to connect the piano wire to her. She now knew exactly what she was getting into. She was getting nervous, but kept it in check. The judge was pissed that Pearl would accuse such a creature of murder. She had four pieces of evidence that definitely would help out. She also read the newspaper clipping...and this girl was involved with a similar death. She was about to get testimony for her supposed "motive" on why Georgia killed Wiley. However, something broke, when she looked at the pin, and looked at the picture...these two things will come together.

"Also...I _know _she's lying about the timings of both of the meetings," Pearl reminded.

"What evidence do you have that I'm lying?" Summer asked, feeling confident.

"I actually have two...first is the planner, and secondly...the music room key," Pearl said confidently.

"What...again with the planner?" Payne asked, sweating out.

"Of course...and more importantly...my client doesn't have the key to the music room...espcially since she's not qualified to be a teacher's assistant!" Pearl declared."

"Why would she want to be in the music room?" Payne asked.

"Yeah why would I?" Summer asked sweetly.

"I present the Piano wire," Pearl said very firmly. "After all...it's the _only _place on campus that has it...locked away."

"Logically speaking," Edgeworth continued, "the piano wire is locked to prevent students from using it for nefarious purposes."

"Espcially one for murder," Pearl said. "I doubt the witness was going to use it for marionettes."

The judge was about to get livid. However, he had to back off. Pearl was piecing together the puzzle. She definitely was going to prove this girl was the murder. She looked over and she saw Georgia cry. She then decided she was going to crucify Summer. She remembered Georgia telling her through a text message that there was one reason she and Wiley got into a fight. She was curious. She asked the judge to allow a testimony...in fact something that just _now _popped in her head. Why was she so close with Wiley, and why did she want to take him away from Georgia in the first place.

_Summer Storm Testimony: Relationship with Wiley. _

"Oh, Wiley, he's such a gentleman!" Summer exclaimed. "He and I met through music theory and it clicked!"

"That sounds like an interesting class," The judge noted.

"Yes," Pearl yielded, "anybody who's interested in learning how to read music, or play an instrument takes it."

"Continue on," the judge said.

"It felt like we were meant for each other..." she continued. "That Georgia stole him away from me..."

'Hmm...how could she steal something that she didn't have in the first place,' Pearl thought...then she went green.

"Is everything alright?" Edgeworth asked.

"I just threw up a little..." Pearl admitted.

"Throw up on your own time!" the judge ordered. "Again, the court will not accept any waste of time."

'I have an idea,' Pearl thought. "Could you repeat a line from your testimony about Georgia?"

"Yes...that Georgia stole him away from me..." Summer started.

"HOLD IT!" Pearl demanded. "How exactly did she 'steal' him from you...when you never had him in the first place?"

That was a good question. Even Payne felt like he was gut punched by it. Summer was getting very angry...and she ws getting very cornered. She didn't want to answer the question, but she had no choice but to. She explained that he brought her a butterfly hair clip. She's worn it for the past six months but couldn't find it. Of course! That's what that random girl gave to her! In fact she was going to nail her to the wall...and unfortunately Wiley.

"Really...so you and Wiley had a secret relationship?" Pearl asked.

"S-secret relationship...what's this nonsense!" Summer hissed.

"It was nagging at my mind really...Georgia would had broken up with him if she'd found out for sure," Pearl continued. "Logically...you had to keep it a secret in the one place..."

"What do you mean...?" Edgeworth and Winston asked. Fearing Pearl would go off-topic.

"Think about it...she has a key to a music room," Pearl started. "She and Wiley both are in the music program...and where would one 'make music' and not be seen?"

"You don't mean..." the judge started.

"Yes, every music room at Ivy University has a storage room, which includes music books, and instrument supplies," Pearl said.

"YOUR HONOR!" The bailiff said, "THE POLICE FOUND SOMETHING ELSE IN THE COMMONS AREA!"

"What is it?" The judge said, knowing it was important.

"They found some sort of note under the body of the victim!"

"WELL BRING IT HERE MAN!" The judge roared.

The note was admitted into evidence, and Pearl wanted to read it. It was shocking. It was very x-rated, as she blushed. This was something she knew she had to present at the right time. Even Edgeworth, blushed. The judge didn't know what was going on. However, he ordered testimony into the affair between Summer and Wiley. He knew something was going to be very dramatic, and epic. However...before he could order...Summer started laughing evilly.

"S-Summer...what's going on?" Payne asked.

"You fool...she figured it out...all without training wheels!" Summer hissed, with her true colors shown.

"Young lady...what's the meaning of this?" The judge asked.

"Get stuffed old man!" Summer hissed. "In your day, you had to keep one leg on the floor!"

'Is this insult the judge day?' he thought.

"So...this x-rated five-page letter...is admission of the affair?" Pearl asked.

"Yes...and maybe you should learn to use a vibrator," Summer hissed.

'now I _know _I can connect her to the murder,' Pearl thought. 'It's checkmate!'

"What are you thinking?" Edgeworth asked.

"It's checkmate," Pearl said simply. "Now...to prove it."

Edgeworth agreed. He's tried tough cases as both a prosecutor and a defense attorney. He now has a huge appreciation of what Mr. Wright has done up until his badge was taken away. He also has an appreciation of what the newbie like Pearl is going through. In fact...this testimony, the judge warned was going to be the _last _testimony. Pearl got the message loud and clear. There should be no screw-ups at all!

_Summer Storm Testimony: My affair and Wiley's death. _

"Yeah...I'll admit it...I had an affair with Wiley," she started...wickedly. "He was very much the lover Georgia _wishes _she could be!"

'That's cold...' Edgeworth thought.

"Though...all I did was screw him like a rabbit," she continued. "I had no intentions on killing him...so ha!"

The judge was very troubled. Pearl gave him the look to start cross-examination immediately. He decided to do so. He also told her she'd have to present evidence, to not screw around. Pearl knew exactly _why _she had intentions on killing. It was the X-rated letter! In fact when she heard the statement on her having no intentions on killing...

"OBJECTION!" Pearl said. It looked like she went off topic, but..."You say you have no intentions of having him dead...but you did."

"How can you be confident?" Summer sneered.

"It's easy...it's this X-rated love letter," She said. "in fact...you were trying to get this to him to break him and Georgia up."

"Wait, that could have been a harmless joke!" Payne protested.

"Like you, for example Payne?" Pearl shot back.

"That was a low blow!" he returned.

"Anyway...she had to had met him at exactly 12:00 noon...there was no three ways about it," Pearl started.

"What makes you think I wanted to meet with him?" She started. "you need evidence."

'What do I have that would bring that part to him...of course!' Pearl thought.

"Well...present your evidence!" The judge ordered. "Keep in mind your attorney's badge is on the line!"

"I present" Pear started...then silently prayed, "the meeting note!"

"WHAT'S THAT GOT TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!" Payne panicked.

"You well know that the defendant, and the victim's handwriting is chicken scratch...and they used script for everything...or typed it out," Pearl started.

"That's right, Summer would be capable of writing a fancy note in perfect cursive," Edgeworth pointed out. "If she'll submit to a handwriting..."

"So it's my note..." Summer continued cornered, "You still don't know that I was there!"

"I actually have evidence to the contrary...in fact two pieces of evidence!" Pearl shot back.

"Really present this evidence!" the judge ordered.

"This is decisive evidence...first the crime photo, and I will point out the Butterfly pin in _this _place!"

"I.I...I was looking for that..." Summer said nearly defeated.

"Also...I have the same Butterfly pin here in this evidence!" Pearl declared showing it. "Mr. Payne...I would like to thank you."

"For what?!" Payne asked frustrated.

"You didn't think this was going to be important...but I did. I also think this was going to be relevant."

"You can't place her in the music room," Payne said smugly.

Pearl then knew she had to present the _why _she was in the music room during finals. She thought things through. She decided to think outside of the box, and use logic. What was the one place in the storage she could find a weapon deadly enough...yet small enough so that prints couldn't be lifted. She mentally put together the puzzle if she were in Summer's position. She knew exactly the steps to take:

1. She has a key to not only the music room, but also the storage room.

2. She had an illicit affair with Wiley in said room.

3. She wanted to steal him away from Georgia...but...

4. He wanted to call off the affair, and she got jealous.

5. She had time between finals to sneak into the supply room and...

6. Either give him the not, _or _let Georgia find it...and then...

7. Use the Piano wire...which was bad luck when she got the guy at the appointed time...but in her rush not to get caught...

8. She dropped the love letter, and the butterfly hair clip while running.

"I actually can," Pearl said, "follow along now...Summer is a teaching assistant, therefore she'd have the key to the Music room and the storage areas."

"That's right," Summer admitted.

"Secondly...she and Wiley 'made music' in the storage area where the door is solid wood...and nobody could hear or catch them in the act," Pearl continued.

"That's right...the doors have huge glass windows," the judge returned.

"Now, she wanted to steal him from Georgia...but there was a problem, he wanted to call off the affair and come clean," Pearl continued.

"He...wanted...to...do...what?" Summer asked annoyed.

"Yes...but it is not Georgia that's jealous...it's you," she continued, "and rather violently so."

'Good use of logic,' Edgeworth thought nodding.

"So how did i get from point A to point B without being noticed?" Summer asked.

"Yes, how so?" Winston asked.

"She had plenty of time between exams, about fifteen minutes, and since she was in the music building..."

"She was able to sneak into the music room, and the supply room," Edgeworth guessed.

"Right...that also gave her time to write the note," Pearl continued. "However, she had one other person in mind to find the note."

Pearl worked through the logic flawlessly. She explained that in order for the plan to work, either Wiley...or even Georgia had to find the meeting note. However, Wiley didn't have the note...it was Georgia who had it. She ignored it. It was with bad luck that he was there, and he got strangled to death. There were no witnesses which she thought would make things easier for her. Though...after she finished her deed...she had to run away. However, she dropped the note and the hair clip. In her haste, she kicked the said note under a couch in the Student Union.

"Am I right so far?" Pearl asked.

"ALRIGHT YOU WIN ALREADY!" Summer snapped.

"I'm right..." Pear said firmly. "You were also after the defendant to get her out-of-the-way...and roles would have been reversed."

"You mean...?" Payne asked.

"I would have defended the victim here in this very courtroom!" Pearl declared. "Also...Summer is suspected of another death in similar circumstances from about six months ago..."

"You can't pin me to that case!" Summer said. "They never found evidence!"

"I know...but you admitted just now to killing Wiley Rockman...who wanted to make things right," Pearl said. "That's checkmate."

Summer freaked out and she fainted out. After the recess...the Judge shook his head. He reasoned that there were going to be serious consequences for Summer. Meanwhile, Winston's hair...somehow...went from very long...back to very bald. He was disappointed, it took him a long time to grow it out! Either way, he was forced to concede defeat at the hands of yet another good rookie. As for judge...

"Ms. Peach...you have been through a trying time...and to been a victim of a scandalous relationship," he said.

"Yes sir," she sad sadly, "I understand."

"No need to be sad, live for the present, and not the past," he reminded her. "You'll make somebody happy I'm sure of it!"

"Yes sir...thank you," She said.

"In any event...the court finds the Defendant Georgia Peach...not guilty!" the judge declared.

The crowd cheered as confetti fell from somewhere in the raptors. After, Pearl was very relived that she won her very first trial. Edgeworth was proud. He decided to take his leave in the lobby. Although...Pearl wanted to know who that girl was who gave her the evidence. She wondered, and followed into the lobby. From there, she had a run-in with the girl. She was a teenager. She was 16, with short brown hair...and a noticable Borginese accent. However, her English was good enough.

**September 17 District Court #3 Defendant's Lobby**

"Excuse me...but who are you?" Pearl asked.

"Oh...I am what you say...a very good citizen?" she said. "My name is Maria Tobaye...the cousin of Machi Tobaye."

"Yes, I remember...your cousin was cleared of murder a month ago," Pearl said.

"Yes...we both are from Borginia, a small country in Europe," she said obviously.

"What connection did you have with the just decided case?" Pearl asked.

"Well...I knew that Skye needed help...and I found the pin...but I wore gloves and took it to her," she answered.

"I don't know about the status of his smuggling trial..." Pearl admitted.

"That is okay...I know...he has made a deal to stay out of jail...probation?"

"Yes, though he can't leave America..." Pearl noted.

"Yes...they have made special arrangements for him to stay here...the Borginese have very...harsh retribution."

The girl walked away. Pearl knew this wasn't the last she'd seen of her. She then looked at Georgia who was feeling better. Edgeworth talked the professors into letting her finish her finals, so she'd been caught up. After all, her education was interrupted. Still, she thought she was over that kind of drama. She was warned that she couldn't escape it without any reason. She shrugged and went home. Her next case would await her. This one though...would be one that will test her investigative skills!


	3. Model Turnabout Investigation 1-1

Pearl Fey Ace Attorney: Model Turnabout Investigation 1-1

by

triviatrap1982

**Notes:**In the title, it will take the same as the game. In the time the games take place...there's only a 3-day limit on trials. Therefore you will see Turnabout Whatever investigation/Trial 1-1, 2-1, etc. Also...I know I goofed, in Turnabout Classroom on the love letter...it should have been updated. Magatama sequences is the same as testimony, in _Italic _font.

**September 19th 10:30 a.m. Downtown building.**

Pearl thought it was a wise Idea to go on her own. However, Edgeworth thought it was best if she had her own office. After all, he couldn't be there all the time. His case load was bad enough. He also didn't have an investigator/manager as Mr. Wright did in Maya back then. This was enough to give the 33-year-old grey hair. Pearl did luck out. The building owner wanted out, and sold it to her for a dollar...but...he was in debt. That was bad luck right there. However...it was only two days after the trial of her best friend Georgia.

"Great..." she huffed, "Mystic Maya never had to go through with any of this."

"Who are you talking to?" a familiar Borginese asked.

"Oh Maria! You startled me!" Pearl exclaimed.

"I am sorry, I am very quiet," she apologized.

"I have a mess to deal with..." Pearl said.

"You buy building sight-unseen...we have saying in Borginia...you've just been invited to a Cammy Meele dinner," she chastised.

"Excuse me..." a big burly guy said. "Are you the owner of this building?"

"Apparantly...I am..." Pearl said looking at the guy.

She walked in and she saw a group of angry creditors who wanted their money. She shook her head, and she knew she'd lose the building in five minutes if she didn't make right. She looked and she saw a taxman reading the codes. She had to admit Maria was right...she was scammed. She sat everybody down and explained she knew the guy transferred his bad debts to her...not counting her student debts from Ivy University that she's paying off. They understood, and decided to go after the guy for foisting a losing proposition to her. The tax agent was unmoved. Pearl realized she'd have to come up with somewhat of a sizable amount.

"Sir...how much did the guy owe in taxes?" Pearl asked.

"With 10% interest a month for five years..." he calculated. "He owes $1,100."

"That will hurt..." Pearl really said.

"Hey how's my little cousin!" A familiar voice interrupted.

"MAYA!" Pearl squealed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"I came to see my little cousin, the ace attorney!" Maya said, with that familiar smirk.

"Ah...you're her cousin?" the agent asked panicked. "Well...I'll see what I can do to lower the bill right away!"

"Hey...what's going on here...?" Maya asked confused.

"That's what I'd like to know..."

Meanwhile...at the Fashionista Modeling Agency...there was an attempt of an illicit affair about to go on. However, the woman's advances were rejected. Once his back was turned...she used a string bikini bottom to strangle the guy. apparently she was mad he hasn't given her any more assignments. She bolted, as another model came...just as she was knocked out. There, about fifteen minutes later...the cops came, and arrested the passer-by! She protested, and demanded an attorney. The agency attorneys wouldn't take the case.

**September 19th 10:45 a.m. Fey & Co. Law Offices. **

Pearl, after making a deal to pay the taxes...which wasn't that much...was in the clear for the building. The guy who sold it to her, he still had to pay the taxes it turned out. She didn't sign the papers. That was a smart move on her part. She signed them, and had them notarized. The agent was a Notary Public. Pearl turned on the Television and saw the model being lead out in cuffs. It was that girl Sunny Day! She was almost always happy, but today wasn't one of those times. Pearl took her jacket and asked Maria to come with her. It turns out she found her new manager. Maria has lived in America for quite a while.

**September 19th Detention Center Visitor's area.**

This was Pearl's very first time there. Though they were talking with Sunny trying to get information out of her. However, she made clear that she wasn't going to talk without a lawyer...and if she had one, she still wouldn't talk. They released her into the other end. She saw Pearl in her usual uniform. Though it got a little too warm for the blazer, so she ditched that. She shook her head, and went on a Fashion tangent.

"Well, that simply won't do..." Sunny said.

"I'm not ging to show off my chest like some others are doing..." Pearl said trailing.

"We have business," Maria reminded.

"Oh...I got into serious trouble...I'm sure you've seen the news..." Sunny said looking down.

"I have, that's why I came down here to see if you had an attorney yet?" Pearl said...though she was confused.

"No...they won't take it because they think it's unwinnable..." she answered.

"I'm going to take the case," Pearl said. "I know it's tough...but I _know _we will win!"

"We must get some background information," Maria said politely.

"Okay...first thing's first...what happened?"

"You see...I heard screaming from the vicitim...Romeo Fashionista...and I ran to see what happened," she explained.

"How did you get there in the room?" Pearl asked.

"Well...you see...I ran in...and I was knocked out for fifteen minutes!" she answered.

"Like...you got...how do you say...clobbered?" Maria asked.

"It's definitely like that," Sunny answered.

"Okay...what was your relationship?" Pearl asked.

"You see...Romeo was my boss...he's a _huge _name here!" Sunny squealed.

"Yes...we in Borginia know of him...his family moved here from there," Maria noted.

"Anyhow, I was fifteen, and I was still in high school," she started. "I got my first break doing prom fashion shows...and from there...it took off."

"He did take care of you, yes?" Maria asked.

"He did...but there's one model he took care of a little too well," she mentioned.

"We'll get started on the investigation," Pearl said. "Your life is in my hands!"

WIth that, they left the detention center. Before they left, a guard gave a letter of recommendation to Pearl...if Ema decided to cause trouble. Pearl actually tucked that in her briefcase. They went to the place where the murders took place. Maria looked and she saw Pear worried. Of course, she knows of the power of the magatama...she's read up on the Iris Fey murder trial years ago...and it was useful in case somebody didn't want to talk. However...on stand habits were another issue.

"Here...take this," Maria said handing over a bracelet.

"What's this...?" Pearl asked.

"The spiritually aware...have powers of perception," she stated.

'That would negate the magatama,' Pearl thought. 'That would make things ridiculously overpowering.'

"Not necessarily," Maria said, knowing what she was thinking. "You use magatama outside court!"

"That...makes perfect sense."

**September 19th Fashionista Modeling Agency Lobby.**

Maria was very taken by how big the building was. Of course, this was Los Angeles, therefore there were plenty. Pearl looked around fiddling with her Attorney's badge, on her collar. Though, the cops frowned, and wouldn't let her in. Though...that changed, when a trench-coat yelled at the patrolman to let them in. It was the familiar voice of Dick Gumshoe. While he's known as an idiot...somehow he lucked into a promotion into Detective Sergeant. That even surprised Franziska von Karma, who completed her assistance with the Interpol after initially helping a few smuggling rings.

"Detective Gumshoe, you're in charge?" Pearl asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, pal," he said, "Ema's got chewed out for her performance in court...and she's busy giving the chief a snack storm."

"Though..." Pearl said. "I got a feeling we can't go in just yet."

"Yeah, though...the patrolman is new, and it is very relevant," he said. "Anyway, what's on your mind?"

"I want to know about the time and way of death," Pearl asked.

"Right...it was very embarrassing..." he said. "The murder weapon was a bikini bottom..."

"LIke...undergarments?" Maria asked blushing.

"Oh! LIke those cute pink ones that have the strings on either side to tie off!" Pearl remembered.

"Yeah...but these aren't cute...they were used to strangle Romeo..." He mentioned.

"I hope...is autopsy report?" Maria said, unsure.

"It is," he said handing it over. "By the way...that love letter that was updated...pretty steamy stuff on the record."

"Let's not talk about that, pal," Pearl said, rather embarrassed about that.

"Oh sorry," he said, "I forgot you had to deal with that in open court."

"Hey...how did you make detective sergeant anyway?" Pearl asked.

"Well, that was very much an accident...I worked on a case a couple of years ago, and everything clicked, zero mistakes," he said.

Pearl knew his brain turned on. Though she shook her head. She knew he was the kind of guy who can get into...or out of trouble at random. She also knew that as a detective, his pay grade was not very high at all. In fact, they had to keep him on, as it was easier. They also gave up on penalizing him, since he still had bills to pay. Still, in the past few years, he's actually decided to do things the way Edgeworth has done. It too, helped that he used evidence and logic...instead of overlooking things.

"Pal, you should remember to use logic and evidence," he said.

"I got a feeling the weapon's in the prosecutor's hands..." Pearl said.

"Not yet, the lab is doing a check on it...all I know is there's no finger prints," he returned.

"How...would one hide their fingerprints?" Maria asked.

"Normally...they'd wear gloves," Gumshoe answered. "However...a few years ago when Miles was up against it...having his fingerprints burned off working in a chemical factory."

Gumshoe was presented with the letter of recommendation by Pearl. He knew exactly what was going on. He was going to personally take care of the papers for the record. There was no way he was going to allow Ema to do it. In fact, he got on the person who was supposed to teach her for not doing the last few...and he had his pay docked. Gumshoe is a little more serious than one would let on.

"Oh yeah...the elevators are out-of-order...so you'll have to walk the stairs...up to the 15th floor," Gumshoe reminded.

'Oh great..._now _he tells us,' Pearl thought, with a look of death to the detective sergeant.

"HEY! DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT PAL!" Gumshoe ordered.

"We should talk to her," Maria Suggested

"I did pick the wrong day to wear my heels..." Pearl groaned.

They went up to a very slender woman. She wasn't very endowed like Pearl...or even Dessie DeLite...however, she still was beautiful. There was something about her that felt like things weren't right. Pearl knew she had to do something. Before she could ask, the woman ran away. That was very odd. Maria spotted something in the trash. It was gold-plated. It was very heavy for sure. When the officer's backs were turned, Pearl picked out...a torn page of a contract. She read it. It was important. She quietly tucked it into her briefcase. She also found some board room minutes...and that too was tucked in quietly. She knew she'd need it for later.

**September 19th Fashionista Modeling Agency Romeo's Office.**

"Oh...this is very fancy," Maria said rather breathless.

"It definitely is," Pearl said looking.

"I'm glad you like it," a mysterious voice said...catching them from surprise.

"Oh! We didn't know we were..." Pearl started.

"No problem at all," he said. He had a red cape, and a black schoolboy's outfit, with high collar and all.

"That too is very fancy," Maria said.

"Oh, this is just my casual wear!" he said excitedly. "My name Couture...Pierre Couture!"

He did a very flashy spin and Pearl was taken. By surprise. He had long sparking blonde hair, and green eyes, that made Maria smile a bit with lust. Pearl got her composure back, and she wanted to talk with him. Her magatama activated. She knew things would be a bit tough. She just didn't know exactly _when _it was going to happen. She decided to press on, when suddenly...a suprise happened.

"Oh...I have to get to my studios," he said. "It's on this floor, so if you need to talk..."

"We'll be there," Maria said very quickly.

"Good...see you later!" Couture said and jauntily left away.

"Hmm...let's examine everything," Pearl said.

They looked for things that were out of the ordinary. Pearl knelt and found a cell phone...and had to place it in her organizer. It was diamond encrusted...which coust tens of thousands of dollars. Maria came and she saw some pictures...they were of that girl who ran away. Pearl looked and saw she had no camera presence...she looked stiff and wooden...and was taking things too seriously.

"How are models revered in Borginia?" Pearl asked.

"I don't think even there...she'd been very...how do you say...up the creek without the paddle," Maria noted.

"Wow...the Borginese know exquisite things when they see it," Pearl noted.

"Wait...what is this?" Maria asked, finding a rather...embarrasing photo.

"I think we better hold on to this...and take the penalty," Pearl said.

She placed it in her records...while feeling embarrassed. She looked around, and she saw something very much out-of-place. It was a letter...it was a blackmail letter. Pearl read it and it was against Romeo himself. It was unsigned, and was threatening to expose everything. Pearl knew she had to place her logic together. It just wasn't clicking. She needed to go and find that woman who ran off! It was off to Couture's offices!

**September 19th Fashionista Modeling Agency Pierre Couture's office**

They came to his office, and it was very huge. There was a partition for his desk...but it was his on personal studio. He was setting up, and he saw them come in. He looked Pearl over. He noticed that she looked very cute...he also noted that it was very simple, and clean. Maria, also was very simple. Her pink sweater, and black skirt suited her. He smiled. He knew they needed information. So he couldn't hide anything.

"Ah, any questions for me?" he asked.

"Yes, first...what kind of agency is this?" Maria asked.

"Yes, well...we are a full-service worldwide modeling agency...think of the best of the best!" he said. "Though, there are strict guidelines."

"Oh what are those guidelines," Pearl asked.

"Well...no employee shall date another employee for one," he started. "Secondly, there are morals clauses in the contract."

"Like what we found earlier?" Pearl asked.

"Let me see," he said, as she handed to him. "Oh..._mon Dieu _this is bad...do you have evidence that this is related?"

"Yes..." Pearl said, and presented him the blackmail letter, that was unsigned. "We found this in his office."

"_Tu dois me faire marcher!_" he cursed.

"Something the matter?" Maria asked.

"I warned him..." he said seriously. "If you want more information, go look for a girl named Cat Walker..."

"Was that the woman we saw earlier today?" Maria asked.

"Oh, yeah...she should be in the board room on the top floor," he then said, handing back the letter, and the contract page.

Now Pearl's logic kicked in...hard:

1. Somebody has broken the contract, likely Romeo...though he's the owner.

2. If so...who sent the letter? Could it had been Ms. Day, or somebody else?

3. What was the demand on the letter? It wasn't exactly clear, and a page was missing.

4. _Who _was he dealing with? It couldn't have been Couture. He knew of it but tried to bail him out.

5. Why is Cat Walker running away? What is she hiding?

Pearl got her logic...but needed to connect it somehow. Couture saw her thinking things through. He remembered something. He was there after the mystery woman left. He explained that he had told Pierre that his position really isn't protected. His agency is only in name only. His father made it so because he didn't think to change it after his death. Pearl looked at the meeting minutes, and looked over. It was about Romeo...but she needed to get answers.

**September 19th Fashionista Modeling Agency Board room**

They came in and they ran into Gumshoe who handed them an updated Autopsy report. Here the time of death was between 10:05-10:30 a.m. He also informed them of who their prosecutor would be. Pearl dreaded the name Franziska von Karma...because now she's of age to catch a taste of the whip. Gumshoe surprised her when he took mentioned Klavier Gavin. Maria blushed and went romantic.

"Is he a guitar god or something...?" Pearl asked.

"No, he's the greatest sexiest guy on earth!" Maria squealed.

"Maria...he's also a prosecutor...like Franziska von Karma," she warned.

"I've actually tried a few cases with him...he wants the truth as well...but he's very tough," he said.

'I heard the rumors of him causing Nick to be forced out,' Pearl thought.

"Those rumors are true, pal," he said bluntly. "He's not even told me what he's been up to since then..."

"I'll deal with him when I next see him..." Pearl said with a piece of venom in her voice.

"You can't double-slap him...you're way too powerful," Gumshoe said.

"No...he'll be grilled as if he was on the witness stand..." Pearl answered.

"Grudges are no good," Maria warned.

"You're right...but I did find a few things," Pear admitted and turned them over to Gumshoe.

"Oh! These are the panties that done the deed!" Gumshoe said.

"I thought they were swimwear..." Maria said defeated.

"Actually...this is dual purpose," Pearl explained. "Yes, I have seen this in swim wear magazines."

"Right, some women use it in place of what many would consider...old-fashioned," Gumshoe said. "Plus, there's no panty lines."

"How...do you know that?" Maria asked.

"I'm married, so I figured that out quite quickly," he answered quickly.

He left, and that woman came in. She wanted to run. However, she couldn't. She composed herself...and got it together. Pearl knew this kind of girl would try her best to win sypmathy...so she decided not to get things off on the wrong foot. One thing that surprised her, was that she was more than willing to speak up. Once she was in...she didn't want to talk. In fact, Pearl saw the Psyche-locks clamp down. There were three. Pearl mentally cursed...this was going to be very...interesting. Pearl looked in the board room...there was nothing out of place...yet. However, Gumshoe did return the items, in the record...so things really will get interesting.

"What is wrong?" Maria asked.

"She's guarded," Pearl noted. "She knows something..."

"The big thing is why has she been running from us..." Maria noted.

"You know...we'll have to find some more evidence...or drag it out in court," Pearl then noted.

"Oh...your cousin gave me these," Maria said handing over tennis shoes. "Heels are no good on the stairs."

"Lesson learned..." Pearl said as they moved out of the board room.

They watched carefully, as Pearl replaced her shoes. Though they saw her rooting for the trash can for something she lost. They had to confront at that point. Whatever she wanted...she couldn't find at all. what she wanted. In fact, Pearl had the evidence to break through the locks! Before she could do that she got her attention. She ended up being quite frightened of her being surprised. Though...Walker tried to keep a straight face...then Pearl activated her magatama!

_Cat Walker Psyche-lock: What are you looking for? _

"Ms. Walker," Pearl started, "I am quite surprised you ran away earlier."

"Oh...well...since the elevators were out...I didn't want to be late," she started.

"I think you were catch a meeting with somebody," Pearl continued.

Pearl presented the profile of Romeo Fashionista to her. That first lock broke. Pearl knew there was two more pieces of information that she needed to have. She also was trying to figure out what exactly did Cat hide. This would prove tricky. However, her logic kicked in. She wanted to know _why _she was meeting Fashionista, and _what _did she want from him. She remembered the phone, the blackmail note, the picture, the contract, and the board minutes.

"Well...I do want to ask you something," Pearl continued. "Did you by any chance lose something of importance?"

"W-Why do you ask?" Cat asked.

"I saw you looking furiously in the trash...for something that's small enough to be accidentally destroyed," Pearl returned.

"I-I don't have any such pictures!" She said slipping up.

"Yes you do...in fact...the one thing you were looking for is..." Pearl said and presented the Topless Photo. "This topless photo!"

"H-How did he get that?" she asked.

"The better question is why exactly did he take the picture?"

"Eh? The better question is _how _did he take the picture?" Cat returned.

'Logic...there were no cameras in his office, so it must have been the cell phone...it has a camera on it,' Pearl thought.

"I think I know exactly how he took the pictures," Pearl said.

"How...without a camera,"

"He used this," Pearl said presenting the cell phone. "Most of them...if not all of them...have a crisp camera on them."

The second lock broke. Now for the meat and potatoes. She knows she went to go see him to get the picture...but it still was very important. However, Pearl's logic is what happened _after _the picture ended. Could it had been something to do with the blackmail note? She knew it was unsigned, so she had to assume either she's the victim...or...either he was the victim. Either way, it would be dragged out.

"I think I know what happened," Pearl said. "You can't really hide it."

"W-What do you mean?" Cat said, sweating it out.

"I know exactly what happened _after _the 'photo shoot' happened," Pearl said. She presented the blackmail letter, and all the locks were broken.

"H-how did you guess all of that?" Cat asked.

"It's logic and evidence," Pearl said simply.

"Now...why have you run from us...and tell the truth?" Maria demanded.

"Yeah, I was looking for that cellphone, and the blackmail note," she started.

"Was it related to the pictures?" Pearl asked.

"Yes...it also was related to the murder...he was about to give me all of Sunny's assignments," Cat answered.

"Well...you gave us enough information...however...the prosecutors office likely will have you hauled in as a witness," Pearl warned.

They walked away. They decided to go to Couture's office. There _had _to be something there they would need for the upcoming trial in the morning. It also was getting very late, and they had to interview more people. Pearl huffed. She needed a place to sit down, but couldn't. It was still a crime scene and she couldn't just sit in the plush chairs. She went to the stairwell, and had to rest. Maria followed. Both knew something was wrong...and somebody wasn't telling the truth. Was it Coulture...or was it

To be continued...


	4. Model Turnabout Investigation 1-2

Pearl Fey Ace attorney: Model Turnabout Investigation 1-2

by

triviatrap1982

I don't own Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney (or any other Ace attorney game for that matter). They're owned by Capcom.

**Notes: **What Pierre had said as a curse roughly translates to "You have gotta be kidding me!"

Pearl and Maria rested and they needed to go somewhere else. They decided to go to Pierre's office. They went to his office. He was in the lobby. Gumshoe wasn't going to let _anybody _leave who were involved. The only two that were getting out were Pearl and Maria. They looked in his office to see anything out-of-place. Maria looked behind the soft-light and found a demand from the blackmail letter. She read it, and her brown-eyes went very blank.

"You...should look at this," Maria said.

"What is it?" Pearl asked.

"Do you know that blackmail letter...?"

"Let me see that right away!" Pearl ordered.

"It says here...if you don't pay $5,000,000...you're ruined," she said. "It is still unsigned."

"Well...we know what the demand of the letter is, but it doesn't answer the main question..." she said.

"Maybe...there is something on the cellphone yes?" Maria wandered.

"I'll have Gumshoe look into it..." she then noted.

Pearl put the letter together, and it was updated. It was typed in Times New Roman 12 point font. However...it had to have had some other prints on it! Pearl continued to look. There was nothing else she could do. However, her Logic was still forming. She then turned and saw Gumshoe. She handed over the letter, which now was updated, and she wanted to know if there were prints. She was careful to give Maria and herself gloves so they didn't spoil the scene. He took them, and tagged them in the same vein.

"I don't know what else you'll find here," he said. "You may want to go home...and get rest."

"I know," Pearl said. "The elevators are down so it's a long trek down to the lobby."

"Oh...about that...they fixed that about five minutes ago," he said. "We let everybody go after we got their statements."

"Do you find it strange that there was a contract and board meeting minutes in the lobby trash?" Maria asked.

"Yes, I do find it strange," Gumshoe said. "Though...personally...what is a Morals Clause?"

"Simply put...the company doesn't want any conduct unbecoming of an employee to interfere with business," Pear started.

"In short...if you misbehave bad enough...you don't get paid," Maria finished.

"Oh, that's rough...and the precint...that's grounds for dismissal," Gumshoe noted.

Pearl's logic then was adjusted, and she had to think things through.

1. I know that the Blackmailer knew something was going on with either Cat, or Romeo.

2. I know that Cat was looking for the cellphone...what could be embarrassing on there?

3. Why did she try to play off the topless photo...she had nothing stunning about her body.

4. Why $5,000,000? It seems a bit excessive...espcially for those who are wealthy.

5. What does the Morals Clause, and the Minutes have to do with each other?

This was getting a bit muddled. Pearl decided she needed big time help. She called Edgeworth, and he was at home. He invited her, and Maria to come over. After that...she turned over the phone to Gumshoe to see what other things are on the phone. She knows it could incriminate her client...however, she also needs to get to the meat of the situation. She and Maria both went to the elevators and were in the Lobby in no time. Pearl hailed a cab and went to Edgeworth's house.

**September 19th Edgeworth's House Living Room**

Edgeworth was in a bit of a foul mood. Pearl couldn't blame him. She did interrupt his personal time. However, it was understood that he had to give some advice. This was something that Pearl couldn't exactly do on her own. She explained everything to him...and he nodded. She also explained her logic. It seemed to flow...however...Edgeworth did tell her one thing that would help her out a bit.

"Your cousin Mia...rest her soul...had some important advice," he said. "If all else fails, think outside of the box."

"What does that mean?" Maria asked.

"If you consider the impossible, things will flow freely," he answered.

"Maybe I better rethink any logic I have...I'm going up against Klavier Gavin tomorrow morning..." Pearl said uneasily.

"Ah...the reason why you want to punch Mr. Wright in the face the next time you see him," he noted. "He hasn't told me exactly what was going on."

"Mr. Edgeworth...can you get Ms. von Karma back here to whip him into shape?" Pearl asked.

"I'll try...but it'll be tough...she's on call now with Interpol," he warned.

"Let's keep on train!" Maria scolded.

"Maria...it's keep on track," Pearl corrected. "You're also right I have one set of logic I need to work though."

"Go ahead," Edgeworth said.

"First...we know the contract was broken...was it Romeo, or somebody else?" Pearl asked first.

"Second...if that's the case...who sent the letter?" Pearl asked.

"That is key in this case," Edgeworth noted.

"Third...we know the demand on the letter," Maria said, "We know there's a demand of $5,000,000...or everything goes public."

"Strike that if you know that," Edgeworth said helpfully.

"Fourth...I've been rethinking it..." Pearl said. "We know that Romeo and one...Cat Walker...had a meeting around that time."

"Though...do we really know if they were black mailing each other?" Marie asked.

"No we really don't," Pearl said.

"What was your orignal thought?" Edgeworth asked.

"Who were they dealing with...we know Pierre Couture is not a suspect," Pearl noted. "He _has _no reason to harm Romeo."

"Nor does he have a reason to extort him," Edgeworth added...knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Right, in fact he told us he was trying to save Romeo," Maria reminded.

"Finally...i figured out what Cat ran away...she was looking for Romeo's cellphone...but why did she run away from us in the first place?" Pearl finished.

Edgeworth noted it was some questions that needed to be asked in open court. He also reminded Pearl that her logic was flowing, but she shouldn't over-think things. That is a mistake of any attorney...even former prosecutors such as himself. Pearl then worked through her logic, and wanted to match evidence with it. She and Maria decided they had better get home. The trial was tomorrow, and things were becoming clouded. In fact, that was the best they could do.

"Maria," Pearl asked. "Do you think that this case may be something bigger than us?"

"I don't know," Maria said very bluntly.

"If it is...then we got to be ready, because I have a gut feeling somebody's trying to resurrect the dishonorable teachings of Redd White," she warned.

"Who is this Redd White?" Maria asked.

"He's some jerk, who killed my older cousin Mia years ago...and tried to get Mr. Wright hanged from a lie," Pearl said bitterly.

"When one says, it does no good to dwell on the past," Maria said. "It has a harsh way of making its way of rearing its ugly head."

Pearl knew she was right. She looked over the lighted path back to her apartment. Of course, she had to let Maria stay in the spare bedroom. She noticed somebody lurking by her apartment. She didn't know what was going on, but she shined her emergency flashlight...and that person ran off. Pearl was wondering if that was the murderer...and if so...why is she trying to cause trouble. EIther way...she had to go to court, to deal with Klavier Gavin.


End file.
